User talk:MarcusCheeKJ
User Status I am currently ONLINE. MC (MyComputer) 09:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) * I may not be online often from early May to mid June, as I will be preparing and participating in the Southeast Asian Games (SEA Games) Opening Ceremony and Closing Ceremony on June 5 and June 16 respectively. I will not be online on the day of both ceremonies. MC (MyComputer) 09:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Manual of Style We have a manual of style for missions. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 05:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I know the mission template provides for bulleted lists in the objectives, but if you take a look around, they have not been used for any other mission pages because frankly they make the infoboxes look terrible. The Manual of Style moved them to the page layout where they look much better and don't overcomplicate the infobox. Please hold off adding any more while I do a little backround check to see why the field and instruction were left in the infobox template. For now, we will revert your changes back to the status quo. Thanks smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 05:37, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. Yes, as you have rightly observed, you can recommence copying the mission objectives to the infoboxes now that WildBrick42 and I have discussed his design changes and he has made some improvements. Please don't remove the objectives from the article body though. Thanks for pausing when asked yesterday. smurfy (coms) 05:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) As per my discussion with WildBrick, go ahead and use the template to include the bulleted lists in the infoboxes, for the objectives and the fail conditions and rewards where there are multiple entries. smurfy (coms) 06:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Pages "Under Construction". Generally it means at some point someone has been doing work on it. Check the edit history and if no-one has touched it recently, then it is probably "safe" to start workimng on yourself without annoying another editor. That's not to say you cannot work on a page at the same time as somebody else, it would just be polite to engage their talk page to discuss what they are working on to ensure you are not duplicating effort or working contradictorily. In the case of the GTA III Rampages, it hasn't been touched for 12 months, so go ahead and work on it. smurfy (coms) 11:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) : If you can't think of anything else that needs to be added, you can remove the template. If a staff member disagrees, they will re-add it when the edits are checked. smurfy (coms) 11:48, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Transcripts Read the recent discussion. It's not a project I am getting directly involved in, so best you talk to Tom. smurfy (coms) 02:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Order of missions Tricky subject. The very nature of the sandbox design is that many mission progressions are not strictly linear and can be mixed and matched. Of course missions from a single "mission giver" are normally linear and completion of one normally unlocks that giver's next one with some exceptions; i.e. where continuation of a particular mission strand depends on completion of a mission from a different strand. This is complicated even more in GTA V with multiple protagonists having multiple simultaneous mission giver strands and some of those intersecting at times. If you think there is a glaring error in a mission strand, by all means make a change to the page. If other editors disagree, they will change it back and you can initiate a discussion to explain your logic. smurfy (coms) 22:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : The GTA IV Missions listing has nothing to do with where the action takes place. They are listed by the unlocked "island" then by the mission giver. The 1st 3 are correctly listed as being given by Jon Gravelli and are not available until Algonquin is unlocked. Same way Three Leaf Clover is listed as a Broker-Dukes-Bohan mission because it is given by the McCrearry's even though it takes place in Algonquin. When you have specific questions like this, sometimes it is best to look at the article talk page first. You'll see there has been previous discussion about the ordering. As mentioned above, they are non-linear and it does not make sense to list them all under each "giver" as certain "givers" get put on hold while the player must complete other strands before returning to the original giver. Laying them out in the "available" order is what has been attempted on that page. smurfy (coms) 08:49, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hi again, sorry for the delayed response, there are a few things going on elsewhere on the wiki that have required my attention. ::: 1) As I have stated above, the mission structure can not be laid out in a linear manner. See this for a demonstration of how futile it is to try to lay out the mission list in a linear order. The currently laid out order makes sense to me. ::: 2) Stunt Jumps. Go ahead. I have it on my list of things to document but it's a long list, we need all the help we can get. ::: 3) Infoboxes - yes, we are trying to get as many of these built as we can. If you have any ideas for other categories that could use one, let us know and if agreed I can get one built. ::: Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks, I will do my best to protect the wiki. Also I saw your message on VaultBoy's Talk page. You should create the transcript pages in GTA IV because no one is working on that. If you need any help with the Transcript pages just ask me. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:49, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you will also have to describe what is happening(EG-Some one leave the place, or makes a phone call) as well as outside cutscenes dialogues. Myth(Talk/ ) 10:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC)